Unexpected
by Jemi Obsessed
Summary: Mitchie Torres had sworn her whole entire life that she would never, ever, become a teenage mother. But here she was, sixteen, walking to her boyfriend’s house to tell him the news. Smitchie


**a/n: What do you get when I'm obsessed with The Secret Life and Jemi/Smitchie? A really random one shot. Enjoy!**

UNEXPECTED

Mitchie Torres had sworn her whole entire life that she would never, ever, become a teenage mother. But here she was, sixteen, walking to her boyfriend's house to tell him the news.

To make matters worse, her boyfriend was Shane Gray, the superstar of the world, the guy who wouldn't have any time to be around.

Her hand shook as she rang the doorbell, and she felt even worse when a smiling Shane answered the door and enveloped her in his arms. "Hey, Mitchie, I wasn't expecting you, come on in!"

Mitchie sat nervously on the couch as Shane sat down across from her. "Shane, I need to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I'm…pregnant." She looked down, scared.

Shane was silent for about two minutes. "It isn't mine, is it?" It wasn't an accusation, it was hopeful question.

Mitchie looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Shane! Of course it's yours! I'm not a whore who goes and sleeps with ten guys every week! You know, maybe it was a mistake telling you." She picked up her bag and headed to the door.

Shane gently grabbed her arm. "Mitchie, no, I…It's just unexpected." He turned her around to face him and stroked her cheek. "I promise I will be here for you. I can take a small break for a few months. I want to be a part of this baby's life."

A few more tears leaked from Mitchie's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

"Shane, come here!"

Shane and Mitchie had gotten a small apartment after telling their parents and being disowned. Both of them had thanked the Lord for Shane's career choice.

Shane came jogging into the bedroom. "What is it, are you alright?"

Mitchie smiled at herself in the mirror. "I have a bump."

Shane took a deep breath and placed his hands on her abdomen. This was a strange concept to him, but it felt so right. It was at that moment he knew that he was ready to take on anything for this baby.

* * *

Eight months past and Mitchie only had half a month left until their child entered the world. Shane had gone to the store to buy some ice cream for her.

The press had been really nasty to both Shane and herself once Shane had urged her to go out with him to the park. Shane had lost a considerable amount of fans and she knew he was stressed.

But he insisted that with her by his side, he was the happiest person alive. She had just smiled and laid her head on his chest.

What scared her the most about the future was whether or not Shane would be there. Sure, he was with her now, but what if in three years he didn't want to be tied down anymore?

She loved Shane with all her heart and his feelings were mutual, but sometimes she would sit down and think about how love isn't always practical.

"Mitch? I'm home." Shane came in and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled softly and went back to flipping through a magazine that Shane had bought for her.

Shane grabbed a notepad and sat down next to her and the spent a few moments in silence until the phone rang out. Mitchie looked at the caller id and frowned. "It's my mother."

"Why would she call? Just answer to see what she wants." Shane took her free hand and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie? Oh thank God! I've missed you so much."

"You're the one who kicked me out of the house."

"And I'm sorry. Where are you now?"

"Actually, Mom, no need to worry, I'm fine. I'm living a very cozy apartment with Shane." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Shane is still with you? Even if the baby isn't his?"

"It is Shane's baby, just for your information, Mother. And you are lucky if you ever get the chance to meet her. Good night!"

Shane rubbed circles on her back and sighed. "Everyone's against us, huh?"

"Yup. But I don't regret this, Shane, I really don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm carrying proof of our love."

Shane just replied with a kiss.

* * *

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Tears leaked from both Shane and Mitchie's eyes as their daughter was placed into Mitchie's arms.

The nurse smiled. "Do you have a name?"

Shane sputtered, "Grace Hope Gray."

As the nurse went to put the name on the birth certificate, Mitchie looked up at Shane. "Gray?"

"Yes, well, she is my daughter and you'll be my wife someday, so we should spare her the trouble of having two last names."

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ten years later, Mitchie Torres-Gray, 26, and Shane Gray, 29, sat at a square dining room table with their two children, Grace, 10, and Joshua, 4.

They had made it through a teenage pregnancy, through Shane's long tour several months after Grace's birth, and through the unexpected conception of Joshua.

But most things in their relationship had been unexpected.

And that's just how love works.

* * *

**a/n: Yay! Review please!**


End file.
